Tengo un nuevo hobbie ONE-SHOT
by Corvus-xx
Summary: Al parecer esa supuesta admiración de Todoroki hacia Midoriya no era lo que pensaba.


Y soy yo, again, esta vez con bnha porque lo amo xD sobretodo a todoroki cnxnnx pero ese no es el punto, yo vengo con la intención de dejarles otro one-shot y es todoriya:

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencias** Fluff/Slash. Puede que contenga spoilers del manga así que cuidado(?) y posible Ooc (Todoroki me dueles).

Para Todoroki el observar a Midoriya se había vuelto un hobbie bastante común, luego de lo sucedido con el asesino de heroés este empezó a tenerle cierta admiración y quizá uno que otro sentimiento por ahí, mas el chico de verde cabellera ni lo notaba, estaba más enfocado en Bakugou y tan obvio era, incluso Mineta podía notarlo pero todos permanecían en silencio, esperando a que uno de los dos amigos de la infancia diera el paso y esto ponía algo molesto al chico heterocromático.

-Todoroki-kun, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó el pecoso con intriga.

-No... lo siento, me distraje un poco -dijo con cierta culpa, pues era verdad.

En ese momento ambos jóvenes estaban almorzando, Midoriya decidió proponerle a Todoroki una salida casual al centro de la ciudad, sin embargo su compañero no lo escucho para nada, no es como si solo eso pudiera apenar a Midoriya asi que repitió su propuesta.

-Todoroki-kun, propuse una salida casual el fin de semana y quería saber si podías ir -repitió con su característico tono alegre.

-Los fines de semana voy al hospital a ver a mi madre...

-A-ah, ya veo.

-Sin embargo, no he dicho que no, salgo a las 6 del hospital, ¿te parece una buena hora? -terminó de decir para dirigirle una alegre mirada.

-Uhm, ¡s-sí! Es perfecto -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro cautivando al bi color.

Ya decidido el lugar, el día y la hora ambos al toque de la campana se fueron en dirección a su aula esperando que las clases culminaran. Todoroki realmente estaba ansioso por salir con Midoriya pues, sabía que en el fondo ese revoltijo de sentimientos mezclados podía ser una sola cosa y era amor, por mucho que quisiera negarlo y no por el hecho de ser ambos hombres, sino porque sabía que no sería correspondido de forma adecuada o eso creía.

Finalmente llegó el tan ansiado día, un hermoso sábado de verano a las 6 de la tarde aunque se le hizo un poco tarde al joven de cabellos revueltos, pero al fin y al cabo había llegado al sitio acordado, una plaza tranquila donde hasta el aire se sentía más puro.

-To-todoroki-kun, l-lo siento -soltó entre agotados jadeos - ¿T-te hice esperar mucho?

-Para nada -sonrió -He llegado hace 5 minutos, descuida.

Midoriya observó por unos segundos el rostro de Shouto, parecía feliz y sorprendido.

-Todoroki-kun ha sonreído~.

Todoroki analizó todo por unos segundos y la vergüenza no tardó en apoderarse de su rostro para desviar la mirada. Realmente estaba encantado con la reacción de Izuku pero se sentía... ¿incómodo, quizás? no estaba seguro y no pensaba en cuestionarselo ahora, quería disfrutar cada segundo con el joven aspirante a héroe que le había robado el corazón.

-I-izuku, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-¿En serio? ¡Wah~ que bien! -mencionó con gran entusiasmo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos jóvenes caminaron por la plaza en busca de un helado pasando así el tiempp con extrema lentitud.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que fueron por el helado, ambos se sentaron a hablar sobre temas triviales, héroes, villanos y quirks ya que Midoriya propuso el tema. Todoroki no objeto en contra de esto.

-Gracias Todoroki-kun, hoy fue un día muy lindo contigo.

-No tienes que agradecer, tu hiciste un poco más colorida mi vida tan monótona -dijo con un gran rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Todo-kun? Estás muy rojo, ¿no tienes calor? -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

-Estoy bien, gr-gracias -decía mientras trataba de contenerse.

Aunque Shouto aseguró una y mil veces que estaba bien Midoriya seguía sin creerle, haciendo cada vez más complejo que el bi color se calmara. En un impulso, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del más bajo.

-To-todoroki... kun. -susurró con extrema sorpresa -¿q-qué haces?

-Es... un simple abrazo, siempre he querido saber que se siente.

-Cierra los ojos -ordenó.

-¿Eh, porqué? -protestó el semi pelirrojo.

-Solo, hazlo -insistió.

Izuku ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y tomó torpemente entre sus manos el rostro del contrario, depositando un suave y breve beso sobre los labios de su amigo para luego huir como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Todoroki entonces quedó ahí, solo, en medio de las luces bermellón del Sol que iluminaban la plaza, se llevó una mano a los labios y se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

-No se suponía que fueras tú quien diera el paso, Midoriya.

Después de tan sorpresivo acto, Todoroki se marchó del lugar algo feliz, hoy había sido el mejor día de su vida y nada lo arruinaría. Por otra parte, Izuku luego de haber echado a correr se detuvo y reflexionó un poco, estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo pero ahora tenía algo de miedo para afrontar a Todoroki en la escuela, jamás había hecho algo así, ni siquiera pensó que su primer beso sería con un hombre ¡Y encima su amigo!

Al cabo de unos días, Todoroki ya no veía a Midoriya como antes, su nuevo hobby ahora era estar lo más que podía con su pecoso, con ese amor tan repentino que ahora sería muy largo.

Ay wey, este si que me costó xD me cuesta mucho meterme en la mente del personaje para pensar como él e inspirarme, pero weno, lo hice en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y ojála les guste, recuerden que pueden pedirme cualquier pareja, sea yaoi, yuri, hetero, k c io.

Quiero agradecerle al review anónimo, me alegra que le haya gustado mi one-shot ichikara (que por cierto, es mil veces mejor que mi intento de drabble xD) y ps, esto haciendo el fic oso chibita pero me cuesta un montón xD nunca me interesó chibita;n; pero haré un graaaan esfuerzo por terminarlo~

Hope fuera.


End file.
